wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Model Behavior
Model Behavior is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Ariane is embarrassed to have her father to meet Vinnie's family; Nattie struggles to support TJ. Recap Much as it seemed like Natalya and Tyson Kidd were never, ever, ever getting back together (like, ever), this week’s “Total Divas” on E! officially brings our star-crossed Canadians back into each other’s orbit, capping off their recent interactions with an official reconciliation over a romantic dinner. All is well until the passive aggressiveness starts up again, thanks to the WWE audience’s chants of “Nattie’s Husband” that have plagued Tyson since his return. Natalya floats the idea of a modeling career as something to help him get out of her shadow, or at least give him a career path to call his own. Tyson “Blue Steels” the hell out of a test run photo shoot, which Nattie smiles and nods her way through despite the incorporation of two female models. That she eventually voices her concerns about her husband potentially being half-naked and hanging around half-naked women is no surprise. What is surprising is that Tyson agrees with her; the whole modeling thing isn’t his bag, and he decides that being Nattie’s husband, in all respects, is just fine with him. Being Cameron’s dad, on the other hand, seems a bit more of a stressful affair, since he’s meeting Vinnie’s family for the first time. Cameron decides to spruce him up with some suit shopping and a trip to the dentist to fix his teeth so he can look as presentable as possible. Papa Cameron, whose name is Forrest, ultimately declines the suit and the dental procedure won’t be done in time, so he shows up to the big family gathering in his natural element, leather coat a-flowin’ and social charm oozing from every word. He does misinterpret Vinnie’s request for his blessing to marry Cameron as a confirmation his daughter is already engaged, which makes his post-dinner toast a tad confusing, but everyone seems happy in the end and Cameron’s just ashamed she was afraid to let her dad be his usual, charming self. And speaking of being yourself, Paige is back in the limelight for another misadventure, this one involving the potential application of a rather tremendous chest tattoo as a tribute to her mother. The idea is nixed almost immediately by WWE brass, whose supposed authority over Paige’s body doesn’t sit well with the so-called Anti-Diva one bit. So, despite being shot down by her boss and her father, Paige stops by a tattoo shop and is about one second away from getting inked before Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox, who are worried the impulse will cost Paige her job, call in Nattie for help. Paige settles for a small tat on her thumbs, and remains secure in the knowledge she has plenty of time to do reckless stuff that nobody else approves of. For now, though, she’s just going to keep her job, thanks. Image gallery TD_318_Photo_01-1811388046.jpg TD_318_Photo_02-4076783412.jpg TD_318_Photo_03-2247751586.jpg TD_318_Photo_04-463299073.jpg TD_318_Photo_05-1822053015.jpg TD_318_Photo_06-4120052525.jpg TD_318_Photo_07-2190750651.jpg TD_318_Photo_08-304819754.jpg TD_318_Photo_09-1697390268.jpg TD_318_Photo_10-99325785.jpg TD_318_Photo_12-3957716597.jpg TD_318_Photo_11-1928112079.jpg TD_318_Photo_13-2632107747.jpg TD_318_Photo_14-42357568.jpg TD_318_Photo_15-1971413974.jpg TD_318_Photo_16-3968348780.jpg TD_318_Photo_17-2609840890.jpg TD_318_Photo_18-187703147.jpg TD_318_Photo_19-2083991549.jpg TD_318_Photo_20-784778394.jpg TD_318_Photo_21-1505883148.jpg TD_318_Photo_22-3234375094.jpg TD_318_Photo_23-3083834656.jpg TD_318_Photo_24-699072643.jpg TD_318_Photo_26-3349504431.jpg TD_318_Photo_25-1588342805.jpg TD_318_Photo_28-538791080.jpg TD_318_Photo_29-1461353534.jpg TD_318_Photo_30-937293275.jpg TD_318_Photo_31-1088079181.jpg TD_318_Photo_32-3654522103.jpg TD_318_Photo_33-2933171297.jpg TD_318_Photo_34-816853442.jpg TD_318_Photo_35-1203175764.jpg TD_318_Photo_36-3737014510.jpg TD_318_Photo_37-2847498360.jpg TD_318_Photo_38-956726761.jpg TD_318_Photo_39-1308708223.jpg TD_318_Photo_40-2023514908.jpg TD_318_Photo_43-3784651430.jpg TD_318_Photo_44-2146543365.jpg TD_318_Photo_41-261837706.jpg TD_318_Photo_42-2526151216.jpg TD_318_Photo_46-2449458729.jpg TD_318_Photo_45-150378387.jpg Category:2015 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 3) Category:WWE television episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige